1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cooling, and more particularly to a system and method for a portable information handling system thermal shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When information handling systems were first developed, manufacturers typically built large box-shaped housings to hold the many components used to build an information handling system. Over time, manufacturers strove to reduce the size of information handling system housings so that their reduced footprint had less of an impact in an office or home environment. Eventually, portable information handling systems entered the market with housings sized so that an end user could carry the system while in use. Portable information handling systems initially tended to have reduced capabilities compared with desktop or tower information handling systems since the portable housing had to include a power source and integrated display. Manufacturers of portable information handling systems tended to use smaller and less capable components, which tended to have smaller footprints and reduced power consumption. However, increasing capabilities and decreasing size of components used to build information handling systems has led to greater capabilities in portable information handling systems. The improved capabilities of portable information handling systems has led to greater acceptance and usage of portable information handling systems so that end users have recently tended towards selecting portable systems as replacements for desktop and tower information handling systems.
Manufacturers typically face two substantial challenges when incorporating more advanced components into portable housings so that portable information handling system performance approaches that of desktop and tower systems: power consumption and cooling. More powerful processing components tend to consume more power when performing increased numbers of calculations and thus reduce the time that portable information handling system can operate on internal power, such as a battery. More powerful processing components also tend to produce additional heat as a byproduct when performing increased numbers of calculations. Cooling components within a portable housing presents a challenge since the reduced size of the housing makes an effective cooling airflow difficult to achieve. Further, creating a substantial airflow through a portable housing uses additional power and tends to gather dust at the cooling vents through which the airflow travels, making the cooling airflow less efficient. One approach used to manage power consumption and heat is to throttle the operation of processing components, such as CPU operating speeds, so that less power is consumed and less heat created. However, throttling processing components reduces the operating capability of the information handling system. In some systems, heat generated by processing components, even in a throttled state, can make a portable information handling system uncomfortable for an end user to hold in his lap. End users sometimes place a heat barrier beneath the portable information handling system to protect their lap from this heat, such as pads, bases or shields that insulate a user's lap from the heat of the information handling system chassis. Some examples of insulating pads include the Belkin Laptop Cooling Stand, the Targus Notebook Chill Mat, the Zalman NC 1000-B Notebook Cooler and the Belkin Laptosh Cush Case.